The Academy
by Starisha23
Summary: 'The Academy' The place where all dreams come true like; Rapunzel's dream to become a painter, Ariel's to become a singer, Bella's to become a famous writer and many more! Full of Romance and Humor! Main Paring: RapunzelxFlynn/Eugene. There will be other characters from Disney BTW. *Modern AU*
1. Chapter 1: Another Year Of School

**The Academy**

**HEY! So this is like my first Tangled Fan fiction and I've had this idea for ages! Please tell me what you think about me putting other Disney princesses and princes! This story is about how all the princesses and princes go to school as normal Teenagers. Main paring is Rapunzel and Eugene, feel free to tell me what pairings you would like to see (Canon only!) *sigh*. Anyway...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Another Year Of School.**

* * *

The only thing most students like about 'The Academy'- apart from their friend's- was the generous amount of time given for the holidays. Now that was great, you could hang out with your friend's, go to late night parties, have a total smash, but on the other hand you could always stay home, eat pizza and stare at the TV for hours on end. The point is you could do almost anything you wanted to- If your parents said so. And that's exactly what Flynn did.

Well most people did that anyway.

He spent all his time at parties or eating pizza, watching repeats of 'Revenge', I guess you could say he was a bit of both worlds- not my words, totally his! And to his dad's disappointment, the only thing he achieved in school was getting the dumbest blond in his year- although he preferred brunets.

Ok, now let's get this straight, Flynn Rider is the most popular boy at the academy along with his best friend Aladdin, meaning he was invited to all the parties and had all the girls and if you asked him what his best trait was, he would always say his 'Smoulder'.

Every single kid in his year was dreading the moment their parent shouted for them to get out if bed and this Rider was defiantly one of them. He was NOT looking forward to yet another year of school. More new students bumping into you in the hall ways and asking for directions, he was so not up for it this year.

Being a third year did have its perks though, not that he knew, he was gonna start that this year, but he had heard and seen thing's about third year privileges, like getting a table just for them instead of having to look for one and of course everyone was scared of you witch he though was pretty bad ass.

Flynn was the kinda guy who improvised on everything, he was the definition of wake-up-late-and-rush-to-get-ready type, and today was no exception.

"Eugene! Get your ass down here now!" his dad bellowed from the down stairs. No Flynn was in no way up for it today.

"Go away!" He shouted back pulling the pillow over his head. He hated waking up early especially on the first day of school There was a minute of silence and Flynn had though he had won until his door was thrown open by his dad.

"You're going to be late for school!"

"No I'm not I always wake up at seven thirty." He mumbled from under the pillow.

"Well then, you should know it eight." Shit, this was not good he only had fifteen minutes to shower and do his hair, so not good. Flynn jumping out of bed and ran into the bathroom to get ready, there was no time for his usual soak, and as girly as it sounds he did love his bath's. He brushed his teeth while waiting for the shower to get ready, as lame as that is he didn't have the best shower in the world, it took hours for the water to get ready.

"I'm gonna get going to the garage now!" his dad said from the other side of the door.

"Ye, see ya!" He said trying not to spit his tooth paste out everywhere.

Once he had finished his bathroom routine he came out in a towel and a jar of gel in his hand, he set it down on his desk, he looked around his room to see his dad had already left for work. He got dressed and walked over to his desk and picked up the jar. He looked himself over in the mirror. _Hmm what style today, bad ass or biggest bad ass?_

"Let's go for biggest bad ass." He said to himself as he started to get his hair into portions and gel them up then let them flop back down. He had to admit he did look sexy this morning, he blew himself a kiss through the mirror and got his bag.

He ran down stairs and grabbed himself a breakfast bar and then made his way to his truck, it wasn't the best mode of transport but it had to do until he had enough to buy a better one. Flynn had the felling today would be a bad day- but then again he was always wrong.

* * *

Remember how I said MOST kids only liked the holidays and their friends, well ye, anyway most just meant around six and one of them just so happened to be a girls called Rapunzel, now Rapunzel had never been to school before and well you could say she was home schooled although from only three books- not a lot right.

Once she was recovered by the police Rapunzel's real parents could not be happier after 18 years away they had a lot of catching up to do and said they would get her a privet tutor, so she could be at home more- having a small jewellery business did have its up's. Rapunzel wanting to be around other people her age and promptly disagreed saying it would be better to go to a public school. For example, 'The Academy' and after a lot of persuasion they finally said yes.

Rapunzel was thrilled with the idea of going to school unlike the schools bad boy Flynn Rider. She had bought all the necessaries books, pens, pencils the whole package.

She was awake before the birds sitting in the bath having a grand soak with vanilla scented soap- oh how she loved the smell.

"Rapunzel dear, are you ready?" her mother said as she knocked on the bathroom door.

"Umm ye mum, just getting out of the bath now." She said as she drained the water out and stepped out wrapping a towel around her small frame.

"Ok honey, do you want a ride to school?"

"No thanks I'll take my bike if that's okay?" she said hopefully, she didn't want everyone's first impression of her to be the little spoiled girl, she just wanted to be known as Rapunzel.

"Sure honey, I'm gonna make breakfast so come down when you're ready."

Rapunzel gave a small grunt as she dried her brown locks. She had cut it short and dyed it brown as an act of rebellion against Gothel. The best thing about it was that it was easy to manage and didn't take long to dry, so before she knew it she was ready to go.

She had put on a pair of dark jeans and light purple jumper that she thought contrasted nicely with her hair, she wanted to look her best for her first day at school. She brushed her hair down and then went down stairs to where her mum and dad were.

Her dad was reading a newspaper and her mum was cooking bacon and eggs. "Morning Dad." She said as she sat opposite to him at the dinner table. Her dad put down his paper and looked at her with a bright smile.

"Morning sweetie, excited about your first day of school?" It was so obvious that she was, as when she talked her voice cracked slightly with her excitement and she was practically bouncing in her seat.

"You have no idea!" she said "I can't wait to meet new people!" he gave of a hearty laugh at her enthusiasm.

"I can see," her mother said as she came in with the food. "Eat up your gonna need all the energy you can get."

"Thanks mum it looks delicious." Her mother nodded and sat down next to her. They ate making small talk about all the rules and there was an important one had to say to her.

"And remember NO boys until your twenty understand?" Rapunzel laughed she hadn't really been thinking about boys she was much too excited about meeting the girls to care. She had heard they were all nice and fun to be around.

"Yes dad, I understand."

"Ok good."

"Ok" she quickly glanced at the clock. "Well I gotta go."

They said there good byes and Rapunzel made her way toward the door she put on a pair of converses the same colour as her jumper. She walked up to her bike clipping her helmet on she jumped on and started paddling to school. As the wind brushed against her hair and the sun shone bright in the clear sky. She had a feeling that today would be a good day- and she was usually right.

Once Rapunzel reached the school she looked at the large structure engrossed by its beauty, she had never seen anything so grand in her life the windows were stained and the bricks white as snow. It was truly a scene to behold. She stood there just looking at the building until she heard someone clear their throat behind her.

She turned around to see a red head standing before her.

"Hey I'm Ariel!" She said sticking a hand out, _she looks nice._ Rapunzel thought as she stuck out her hand to meet Ariel's in a hand shake.

"Hi, I'm Rapunzel, I'm new here." She said sheepishly, now she was nervous about meeting new people.

"Really! So I'm I maybe we should stick together huh? What do you say?" Wow school hasn't even started yet and I already have a friend. Rapunzel had a big smile on her face now.

"That would be great!" She said jumping and she clapped her hands together. "I mean sure." She shrugged. Arial laughed and grabbed her hand.

"Come on we don't want to be late on our first day now do we?"

"I guess not!" she said still smiling. They ran down the busy hall way dogging the other student saying 'Sorry' every time the bumped into someone. The bell went and then they realised they had no idea where they were going so they asked the nearest person to them.

"Umm, excuse me do you know where b5 is?" Ariel had asked a girls who seemed to into her book to care. "Excuse me, hello." She continued waving a hand in front of the girls face.

The girl snapped out of her trance and looked up at them. "Ah, Hello."

"Hey. Do you know where b5 is?" She asked again.

"Oh, I'm going there too! I just saw this book on top of the lockers and kinda got distracted reading it. My names Bella by the way."

"Ariel, and this is my friend Rapunzel." She said gesturing over to the said girl. Rapunzel smiled and waved.

"Great follow me, I think I know where it is."

"Ok!" they both said and followed Bella down the corridor. Soon they reached a door that had a sign saying B5.

"Well this is it then." Bella said when no one made a move to go in.

"I know but I'm scared were late you know what if everyone stares." Rapunzel said. There it was again she was turning into a nervous wreck.

"Oh, come on it can't be that bad right." Ariel comforted.

Rapunzel looked up at her unsure. "Well… ok."

"Cool let's go!" Bella said. She opened the door to the class and every one turned their head to look at them. Rapunzel was right.

"See there staring at us!" she whispered to Ariel, but she just shrugged.

The teacher turned to them. "Hello there, you must be Bella, Rapunzel and Ariel right?" they all nodded.

"Okay the take a seat, I won't mark you in as late as this is your first day but make sure it doesn't happen again, ok?"

"Okay Miss. They said in sync and took a seat at the back. They each had a table and chair to themselves.

"Okay class now my name is Miss. Jane and I'm going to be the person who registers you in the morning, ok?" there was a chorus of yeses the bell went for the second time and every one stood up quickly. "Don't forget to come here at the end of the day to be registered again!" every one filed out of the class going to their next class. Their teacher seemed nice enough, she had middle length brown hair, a lean shape and very kind features.

"Guys what class do you have next?" Rapunzel asked as they walked to their designated lockers.

"Well I have English." Bella said pulling an English book out of her bag.

"Oh I have Science, what about you Punzi'." Ariel answered also pulling out a book just this one was about science.

"Cool I have science too."

"Hey! Bella over here!" Came a voice from behind them, the turned around to see a girl with blond hair in a light blue summer dress.

"Hey Ella!" Bella said engulfing the girl in a hug. "Guys meet Ella she's my best friend from way back. Ella this is Ariel and Rapunzel" and pointed at them.

Ella held out a hand toward them. "Hello, it's nice to meet you!" Rapunzel and Ariel shook her hand and said hello. It just so happened that Ella -better known as Cinderella- had English too so she would be walking with her to class.

"Well we need to go or we'll be late for class bye guys." Ella said pulling Bella off to class.

"Ok, well we will see you at break you two!" Ariel shouted after her.

"Sure!" She said back and continued off to her class with the blond girls chatting happily.

They were walking for a while before Rapunzel spoke up. "Well she was nice."

"Ye, she was wasn't she?" Rapunzel nodded and they continued on there way.

They walked down the hall making small talk about thing they liked to do and their parents. Rapunzel didn't say anything about Mother Gothel or her old blond hair, she would tell her when she knew she could be trusted, not that she doubted her just that she found it hard to trust people these days.

"So this is the science room, you go in first." Ariel said pushing her towards the door.

"Nu-uh you go!" she said glaring at her pressing her heals into the ground to stop Ariel from pushing her even further.

"No you go, please!" She begged making her blue eyes wide- she looking something close to a crying puppy.

"Ah, Fine!" Rapunzel huffed, who was she to resist such a cute face? She opened the class room door and walked in. It was a large lab with test tubes scattered around along with goggles and other fluids. Most of the student were already at their desks and ready to learn

"Hello, please sit down." The teacher said pointing to two desks at the back of the room. "Now, today were going to learn about the skeletal frame." He said picking up a piece of chalk and writing his name on the board. 'Mr Fraud' "My name is on the board. Ok now I need one of you to go to Mrs Motta to get some books. Anyone?" No one out their hands up they didn't want to go, they didn't know the teacher and didn't want to be alone with them, without their friend's. "Ok, you, with the short hair." He said waving a finger at Rapunzel.

"Me?" She said pointing at herself. What! Her heart started to beat faster, she didn't want to go. No!

"Yes you, go to Mrs Motta and ask for twenty blue books. Her rooms the last one on this corridor." He ordered pointing towards the door, in total commando mode.

"Uhhh, Ok." She said, she looked over at Ariel and she gave her a pleading look and Ariel gave her the I-would-go-with-you-but-I'm-not-bothered look. Rapunzel frowned her eye brows and hurried out of the room.

School was harder than she thought and the day hadn't even started yet. She gave of a large sigh and began walking down to Mrs Motta's class room once she got there she knocked at the door.

A ginger lady opened the door she had bright blue eyes and a paint brush behind her ear.

"Hi. How can I help you?" She asked softly.

"Hu, M-Mr Fraud S-sent me here t-to get some blue b-books." She stuttered. She didn't look too bad.

"Oh you must be knew! Come in, I haven't got a class this morning so you can sit at the desk while I get them for you!" Then she walked over to cupboard and flicked the light on. Rapunzel looked around the room this was defiantly an art room. Many painting lined the walls of the room. She noticed a pencil and piece of paper and started to sketch- she had nothing better to do.

A minute later the woman came back out with the blue books, when she noticed Rapunzel scribbling on a piece of paper, she put the books on her desk and peered over her shoulder. Rapunzel had drawn the outline of a flower and was currently shading it with the pencil.

"Wow, you're a very talented artist!" She complimented, the drawing was beautiful with curling petals and dew drops covering them. Rapunzel blush at the compliment.

"Thanks I guess." She mumbled.

"No problem, so the books are here," She said walking over to the desk and handing them to her. "Do you think you can manage?" They were kinda heavy, but Rapunzel could handle it, she did have to carry a whole meter of hair on her head before you know.

"Yes, it's not that heavy thanks." She said smiling. "Bye Mrs,"

"Ok, bye." She said waving.

Rapunzel walked out of the class the books were in a tall pile in front of her blocking her view slightly. The teacher had been very nice and she hoped all the other teachers would be that kind.

As she walked she herd footsteps coming from ahead, it sounded like someone running. To focused, on the job at hand- carrying the books- she didn't look up until something crashed into her. She heard a voice curse and form the sounds of it, it was probably a boy.

And just like that she was on the floor laying on her back staring at the white ceiling.

The boy stood up quickly "Oh my, gosh I'm so s-" But stopped when she sat up. She was pretty and she was a brunet. _Nice she must be knew, play it cool Rider_. He composed his self quickly and started his pick-up-the-girl routine. "Hey, how you doin' the names Flynn rider." He said making his smoulder. Rapunzel just looked at him dumbstruck, what was he doing with his face? Was he hurt?

"Umm, is something wrong with your face? Are you hurt?" She asked as she started to pick up the fallen books. Flynn was shocked, no girl had ever, _ever_ resisted his smoulder.

"This is kinda an off day for me." He explained rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ok…" She said standing up all books stacked in her arms neatly. "Well I need to go so… see ya!" She said walking off.

"Wait!" he called after her. She turned around. "What's your name Blondie?" he asked curiously, she had just resisted his smoulder, and he thought he had some sort of right to.

She gave him a funny face. "Why would you call me Blondie, I'm not even blond?" She asked. Could he have possibly knew she used to be blond?

He just shrugged. "Don't know most girls I know are blond so… ye." _Oh._

"Oh ok. My name is Rapunzel… and I'm late." She said nervously, if she came back late she would be in a lot of trouble she knew it.

"Ok, ok what class you in?"

"Science." She mumbled, she really had to go!

"Oh you have that dick, Mr Fraud don't you." He said grinning, he knew how bad that teacher could be and trust me you don't what to know how he knows.

"Well I don't know if I'd call him… you know, but he certainly isn't pleasant if that's what you mean." Wow new girl using big words, well big word for Flynn that is.

"Umm ye… what you said." He Mumbled. What the great Flynn rider mumbling never! "Well I'll let you get back to your class, I need to get to class, and I'm late as it is. I hope to see you again." He said voice back to normal sending her a charming grin, that would make any girl faint dead in the hall way.

"Thank you." She said blushing. Wow this stranger was certainly handsome. She walked off she looked back to see if she was still there and when she saw he was gone she let out a big breath. Totally smooth she told herself. She tried her best to play it cool he was cute, but she didn't have time for boys. Plus her dad had told her no boyfriends till she was twenty, and she wanted to listen to her dad.

She made her way back to the class and the teacher turned to her. "Took you long enough."

"Sorry I guess I just got lost." She said nervously hoping that he wouldent catch on to her lie.

"In the hall way." He asked raising a thin eyebrow. _Great going Rapunzel!_

"Um well up and down… you know, what up and what's down right?" she said giving off a nervous laugh.

"Hmm, give out the books and take your seat." He said. She did as he said and took her seat next to Ariel. _Wow great save!_ She thought. _But… also the first lie of the school year. Great_. She sighed this was not good.

Ariel looked at her suspiciously she didn't really think she would believe that up, down crap did she? "So what really happened?" She whispered to her when the teacher wasn't looking.

Rapunzel looked shocked was she that obvious. "Up and down remember?"

"Come on please tell me!" she whined.

"Fine I bumped into this guy on the way back and fell over ok?"

"Did he tell you his name what did he look like!?" She asked suddenly interested in the matter.

"Flynn… something can't remember. Oh and he made this face that made him look constipated." She said shrugging.

"You mean Flynn Rider!" she screeched, wow is this really how girls got when talking about boys.

"Ye that's it."

"Omg! He's like the hottest boy in the school, he goes to all the parties! And the face you called constipated is called his 'Smoulder' and it charms every single girl!" She said looking of into the distance.

"Cool." Rapunzel didn't get what the big deal about him was he was just some boy right?

"Not your thing is it, talking about boys?" Ariel asked twirling a piece of red hair between her fingers.

"Nope, My dad told me no boys till I'm twenty, two years too go." she said. It seemed kinda weird that Ariel knew about him and it was her first day here. "How do you know about him anyway?"

"Everyone knows about him he's like a celebrity! Its all-over Facebook," She said "I can't wait to tell Bella and Ella about this! Oh and have you noticed their names rhyme!"

"Ye I did! But I still can't see what the big deal is, he's just a boy." She mumbled under her breath. _Right?_

* * *

**So, so, so, how was it? Review follow and favourite to get the next chapter out. Suggestions are welcome along with criticism, that's always a good thing! Umm… I should be updating this next week Saturday or Sunday and so on because I think one week is about the right amount of time! Anyway hoped you liked it! XD * i updated it i read over it and realised how many mistakes i had made :o Sorry!***


	2. Chapter 2: A Date And A Job

**The Academy.**

**HEY! Sorry this is like 2-3 days late. So this is the second chapter thanks for the Favourites and follows. And once again feel free to tell me what pairings you would like to see (Canon only!) .Anyway…**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter Two: A Date And A Job**

* * *

Nonononono, this was not good, NOT GOOD! That girl had just resisted his smoulder. Well it's not like she actually knew it was his smoulder, so it wasn't that bad right? But she had thought he was hurt. Did all men make that face when they were hurt? NO! - They did not. That smoulder was meant to turn every girl into putty in his hands, but no, she had to go and resist him. Do you know what that did to his ego? Let me tell you this, not anything good.

He quickened his pace as he walked down the hall, he had to stop thinking about how she resisted him, and why should he even care what she thinks, and he didn't know her.

Flynn glanced at the wall clock in-between a row of lockers. He was SO late, how was he going to explain this to his teacher, if he was lucky enough he would sneak in and his teacher wouldn't suspect a thing- They never did anyway. He frowned his brows in distaste, he was not going to enjoy that tongue-lashing. But seriously he had to hurry, he was late as it was and then he had to go and bump into some green-eyed chick. Flynn started to run that way he would get there in no time.

He arrived at the classroom door and peaked through the small slit of a window to see every one sitting in their respectable seats ignoring the teacher completely. The teacher then went into the store cupboard to get something and Flynn saw the opportunity. He opened the door and walked in through the door.

To everyone in the class Flynn looked like a total mess, with unruly hair –something Flynn was quite angry about- and a ruffled appearance, but who cared? Flynn was here!

Flynn said hello to everyone and strode -feeling awesome- over to where Aladdin was chewing on a piece of gum looking unimpressed.

"What?" Flynn laughed, the facial expression Aladdin held was not one he used on his friend often. Aladdin scowled at his friend's easy going attitude- not that he himself was any different, but…

"Remember what Mr Walter said! 'Come to school late or misbehave and you're out!'" Aladdin mimicked. Flynn was almost always late for school despite what he said, last year he charmed his teacher into not telling in him for being late. Unfortunately this year their teacher was a man.

Flynn, Aladdin and Eric were the bad boys of the school, always flirting with the girls, vandalising school property and the usual stolen thing or two. But then Flynn had to go and throw a rock though the principles window, hitting him over the head with it, and now the three of them were in big trouble- the other two because they happened to be standing cheering Him on.

"Pftt, who cares? he always says that." Flynn said plopping down on his desk chair. "Gum?" Aladdin reluctantly placed his last piece of gum in the boys out stretched hand.

"I don't know, Sir did seem kinda pissed." He said. Flynn looked at him in surprise, when was his friend ever scared of the teachers.

"Eric listen to this boy, I think he's turning soft." Flynn whispered to the said boy besides him. Just then the teacher came back in and continued on with the lesson.

"Shut the Fuck up. I'm not scared, my mum just said if I get kicked out of school she gonna send me to my grandma in Agrabah."

"Ouch man that sucks." Eric said. Flynn nodded in fake sorrow and Aladdin scrunched up his face. "By the way the signup sheet is up for the band."

"Great. So how long until we get some sign ups?" Flynn asked, he was really pumped about this band and with him on guitar Eric on the drums and Aladdin on the piano he knew this band was going to be big! They had, had the idea for ages and they were so close. They needed to find a lead singer and they were having try outs on Friday.

Eric shrugged. "Don't know but seeing our reputation there are gonna be tonnes of chick lining up!"

"You know it bro!" Aladdin cheered.

"Anything happen when I wasn't here Aladdin?" Flynn asked.

"Oh, man we got two new chicks."

"Ye, Jasmine and Snow white." Eric said pointing at them. They were both sitting in the front seats.

"Wow jasmines quite the looker."

"He man stay back, she's mine." Aladdin said punching Flynn in the arm.

"Ow, man, ok, ok I guess I'll just hook up with snow."

"Ye, bout' that it looks like Prince is really into her." Eric said gesturing to the said person. Flynn looked over at Prince who was giving snow googly-eyes and shrugged.

"So?"

"Should have known." Aladdin muttered to Eric, which was kinda hard seeing as Flynn was between them. Flynn just rolled his eyes at the two's antics.

"It was worth a try." He shrugged and looked over at the clock. "By the way Flynn why are you so late?"

"Man," Flynn moaned. "I woke up late." Yawning to get his point across.

"Ye and…?" Aladdin pushed.

Flynn looked dumbstruck. "What?"

"Well your dad woke you up right?" Eric said, Flynn nodded. "Then that was probably before he left to the garage, giving you fifteen minutes to get to school. Seeing as it takes you ten minutes to get ready and seventeen minutes to get here you would only be twelve minutes late. It was thirty past when you came in. So…?"

"Why do you have to be such a neek?" Aladdin said.

"Shut up- you want to know right?" Eric glared. Aladdin just nodded.

Flynn put his head to the cool desk table, he was hoping he wouldent have to tell his mates about his misfortune this morning- but what other choice did he have? He knew if he lied Aladdin would dig his nose in further and Eric would calculate something out mathematical.

He sighed and opened his mouth to speak, just then the teacher chose this as an excuse to get him in trouble. "Flynn, would you like to share your conversation with the class?" he asked, every ones heads snapped back to look at him. He cleared his throat at the stares he was getting, not that he didn't like the attention, but sometimes it was really of putting.

"No sir, it would probably bore you to death." He said teasingly pulling out a grin.

The teacher looked at him anger flashing over his eyes, this teacher in particular didn't take any shit from student who were willing to stand up to him. "Detention!" Flynn sighed and slumped in his chair. Giggles were heard around the room and his two supposed mates were trying their best not to burst into full out laughter.

"Seeing as you won't be available at break…" Eric started.

"…Tell us at lunch." Aladdin finished. They did this by purpose, they knew how annoying he found it when they finishing off each other's sentences. They sounded like an old couple sometimes.

"Whatever." Flynn mumbled under his breath. Why did this always happen to him? The rest of the lesson was uneventful for the most part, the only good thing that happened in that lesson was when he got back at Aladdin and Eric for finishing of each other's sentences- And let's just say it involved a lot of chairs

When brake came Eric and Aladdin left laughing. Flynn slumped in his chair crossing is arms over his chest as he saw the teacher walk over.

"So Mr Rider, why were you late?" he asked slamming his hands on to his desk, causing Flynn to flinch.

"What?"

"Mr Rider, what kind of fool do you take me for?"

"I don't really know you so…"

"Enough! I'm aware of what Mr Walter said to you at the end of last year, and I'm in a good mind to go over there and tell him of your lateness and sarcasm."

"Oh, come on sir just this once…" Flynn trailed off.

"Hmm, I'll think of a suitable punishment for you later, you can leave in yen minutes."

"But then I aint got time to pee."

"That's not my problem."

"Course not." Flynn mumbled under his breath. It was never their problem and they stated that all the time- but they still got involved like it was. They had to make their minds up sometimes. Why couldn't they just mind their own business and not give a shit about them. Focuses on the ones that actually wanted to learn, not the broken ones.

The bell rang ten minutes later signalling they had five minutes to get to class. Flynn pushed his chair back scraping it against the polished wooden floor. He sprinted to the class door ignoring the teacher's shouts of protest.

He made his way over to his locker pulling out two tattered text books that he had put graffiti on.

"Ey, Flynn long time no see mate." Flynn sighed and turned to come face to face with John Smith. John was a great guy but he was kind of a bore.

"Ye man, how's Pocahontas?"

"Great, spent most of the holidays over at her house when he dad wasn't home, stayed the night to," He said nudging Flynn in the side and winking at him. Flynn gave of an awkward laugh. He really didn't need to know that.

"Cool, must have been great she's quite the looker how long have you two been dating now?"

"I think about a year now." He said shrugging "What about you man, get any girls over the holiday?"

"I guess you could say that. I think I slept with Esmeralda a few times can't really remember." Flynn said with a smirk giving john a shrug.

"Wow man, she quite a catch, you two like dating?"

"Whoa, whoa I don't do relationships, more like friends with benefits. Plus she has a crush on that Phoebus guy."

"Really?"

"Yep. But don't tell anyone, she'd cut of my balls."

"John!" John turned to see Pocahontas.

"Well mate, duty call. You should really find someone. See ya round'."

John walked over to meet Pocahontas half way then pulled her up into a kiss then they then made their way back to their next class.

"Ye like that's ever gonna happen." He mumbled under his breath. He looked at his phone for the time and realising he only had two minutes to get to class made another run for class- he was not being late again.

He got to class right when the bell rang and took his seat next to Eric as Aladdin was in chemistry while they were in biology, once again a boring lesson that no one needs to know about.

* * *

"Girl I need to eat something before I die." Jasmine whined to Snow White as they sat in the cafeteria.

"Just snag an apple from the vendor over there." Snow said pointing to one of the dinner ladies who had fruit in front of them.

Jasmine gasped at the idea. "Snow! How could you ever suggest that? I don't know the first thing about steeling."

"I just thought it was better than dying of starvation." Snow shrugged.

"Well I guess one apple won't hurt right?"

"That's my girl, just go over there pick up an apple and walk of."

"Ok, this will be a piece of cake." Jasmine said walking over to the vendor, she stood there for a while before making her move.

"Hey Aladdin aint that Jasmine over there?"

"Stop trying to change the subject Flynn!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are, now tell us." Eric said.

"Hey you thief!" Aladdin and Eric heard someone screech- Flynn had been watching the whole exchange from the beginning.

"Let go of me!" It was a younger voice probably a female. Aladdin looked back to see the fruit vendor holding Jasmine's arm as she struggled to get out of the strong grip.

"I'm gonna tell the head master about you girl!"

"I'm gonna go help her." Aladdin said getting up from his set.

"Go get her lover boy." Flynn said waving at him.

Aladdin reached her in a matter of seconds grabbing her shoulder, taking Jasmine by surprise.

"Oh my, gosh, what did you do this time sister?" He said in mock shock.

"You are you this girl's brother?" the vendor asked Aladdin.

"Yes, yes she is, she must have forgotten to take her meds." He said to her. Jasmine gasped at him. "Don't look at me like that, give the nice lady her apple and then we can go. Jasmine looked at the apple longingly and placed the apple back on the stand. "That's a good girl, sorry miss for this we will be going now."

"Hmm, just make sure this doesn't happen again." The lady huffed.

"I promise." They walked a few meters away until they were out of ear-shot of the vendor. Jasmine pulled out of Aladdin's grip.

"What was that for? I had the situation under control!"

"Sure you did." Aladdin rolled his eyes. "Anyway what's a pretty girl like you steeling apples for?"

"I was hungry." She said folding her arms over her chest.

"Why didn't you just buy one?" Jasmine looked at him like he was stupid.

"I left my lunch money at home. If I had money I wouldn't be steeling would I?"

"Guess not." Just then an idea struck him. "I know why don't you come to my table and you can have my apple."

Jasmine thought for a moment, she didn't really know him but he had just helped her. "Ok, as long as snow can come to."

"You mean Snow white?" Jasmine nodded her head. Flynn wanted to make a move on her I guess he wouldn't mind. "Sure."

"Great I'll go on and get her." She said scurrying of to find her friend. Aladdin walked back to his table and sat back down.

"So how'd it go?" Eric asked looking over at him.

"Great." He said sighing.

"Oh I think some one's in love." Flynn teased.

"Shut-up man, that's so not cool. I just like her, Jesse."

"Ok, whatever you say." Eric said.

"Oh and Flynn she coming here to eat my apple with snow."

"Coo, man. I can make my move!" Flynn said. "Eric see any girls you like?"

"Na, nothing. When she come's it'll hit me like a tonne of bricks."

"Ye…"

"Hey Aladdin." Came a female voice. Aladdin looked up at jasmine and snow.

"Hey Jaz."

"Jaz?"

"Ye, Jaz, like the music."

"Ok, mind if I sit?" She asked.

"Ye, hey Eric move you fat ass."

"I do NOT have a fat ass." He said scotching up allowing Jasmin to sit, Aladdin looked at him. "Tell him Flynn!"

Flynn heisted then said in a monotone. "Aladdin his but isn't big."

"Flynn you hesitated." He whined.

"You're such a girl." Flynn looked up at snow, "Hey wanna sit next to me beautiful" Snow blushed and nodded her head sitting next to him. They conversed for a while like Aladdin and Jasmine- Eric feeling left out went to go sit with Prince.

"So date Monday night? The Snuggly Duckling?" Flynn asked snow winking. _Creams _wasn't a really romantic place but they had the best waffles.

"Sure." She said a blush painting her snow white cheeks.

"Cool." Obviously Flynn never liked the girls he went out with they were always shy and clingy ha wanted a girl who could fend for herself. – But if it meant getting laid, he was up for anything, and snow didn't seem that bad.

Aladdin on the other had just talked with Jasmine not asking her out. Snow and jasmine soon left to go to the toilet- he didn't understand why had to go in groups Flynn would probably ask snow on their date.

"Hey man why didn't you ask her out?"

"I don't want to rush things like you I want to get to know her. You know?" Flynn raised an eye brow at him, no he didn't know he had never been in love, and if this is what love did to people he had to stay far away from this thing. Aladdin looked up at him. "Of course you don't." he sighed "I just really like her."

"Ye…" he was never falling in love.

* * *

"Bella! Ella!" Ariel shouted walking around the crowded cafeteria with Rapunzel.

"Over here!" Came belles voice, they turned around to see Bella and Cinderella siting at a four seated table.

They made their way over to the table and sat down. "Guess who Rapunzel bumped into this morning?" Ariel asked them excitement evident in her voice.

Ella looked up from her meal "Who?"

"Flynn Rider!"

"What you mean the Flynn Rider!" Bella said.

"Yea! I know right." Ariel cheered. Rapunzel put her face in her hands shaking her head vigorously.

"Hey, you okay Punzi'."

"Yes, I just don't get why you guys keep talking about him, He's just a Boy."

"We don't have to if you don't want to Rapunzel, what do you want to talk about?" Ella asked.

"I don't know. Oh, how was English?" She asked

"Uhgg, this guy called Gaston kept harassing Bella saying how he was going to make her his wife. Of something like that."

"Really! Do you like him Bella?" Ariel asked.

"No way! He's so egoistic!"

"So is Flynn!" Ella said.

"Well, sure but at least he has reason to be vain."

They continued to chat about their previous lessons while they ate their food.

"Guys do you know any place I can get a job that pays well?" Rapunzel asked the group. "Mrs Motta said we had to buy our own paints and supplies." Rapunzel didn't want to ask her mum and dad, she'd rather earn the money herself.

"Oh well there's this bar: The Snugly Duckling, your eighteen right?" Ariel said

"Yep!"

"Great you'll be able to get a job behind the bar."

"Umm, Ok. You'll come with me right?"

"Of course!"

"So are you guy's gonna join and clubs?" Bella asked.

"Oh, I want to join the cheer team!" Rapunzel said.

"Cool I'm doing that too! I think you'd be great." Ella said.

"Thanks you too." Rapunzel said blushing at the compliment. She didn't get many from Gothel and when she did they were usually sarcastic- she was still getting used to the aspect of compliments and giving them.

"What about you Ariel? I know I'm going to join the book club." Bella said.

"Hmm, I really want to do something musical… oh and join the swim team."

"Awesome, what about the choir they're pretty musical?" Ella suggested.

"Na that seems pretty lame… maybe a band or something."

"Ariel that's such a good idea! We should check the notice board for anything." Rapunzel said standing up. "I'm finished what about you lots." Bella and Ariel both nodded and got up while Ella started to stuff her mouth with food.

"Ready!" She said once she was finished.

"Okay let's go!" Rapunzel said pulling.

They made their way to the notice bored they looked over the entry forms and Rapunzel and Ella signed up for the cheer teem while Bella signed up for the book club.

"Oh, I'm so excited I can't wait for try outs!" Rapunzel squealed.

"Me too!"

"Hey Ariel find what you were looking for?" bella asked.

"I found the swim team but im not sure about the band there's two here."

"Oh, look that's Flynn riders group!" Ella said pointing to the black and gold one.

"I know but Eric's in that one!"

"Who's Eric?" Rapunzel asked.

"Oh, where child hood friends but im sure he dosent remember me. I've still got a crush on him though."

"Om my days you should so sign up. Then you can get close to him!" Ella said.

"Ye" The rest agreed.

"I know, but what if I'm not good enough."

"I'm sure you will do fine." Bella said.

"I'm signing you up for it!" Rapunzel said witting Ariel's name down.

"Um, Excuse me." Came a voice from behind them. They turned around to see a Chinese girl behind them. "Is the track team here?" She asked.

"Oh yes, it here." Bella said stepping back pointing to a signup sheet. "Isn't this Li Shang's team?"

"Mhh-hmm."

"I thought only boys could join." Ella said

"Well ye but I'm gonna sneak in, just gotta cut my hair is all." She said.

"Ok…" The girl wrote her name down and when off in the direction of the cafeteria.

"'Mulan'" Rapunzel read out.

"Oh I know her she's a second year here and a real tomboy." Ariel said.

"How do you know her?" Rapunzel asked looking over at her friend.

"I don't know her per say. But I've heard about her amazing track records."

"Cool, Well the bells about to go we should make our way to the lockers now." Bella said.

"Ok"

* * *

**As you can see Bella's the mature one of the group. Thanks for all the Favourites and follows! Don't forget to review! **


	3. Chapter 3: Life's Not A Fairy Tale

**The Academy.**

**Boo! Here's the next update! Please review! Just a quick reminder Flynn still has a date with snow next Monday. Also I would just like to say that Rapunzel's and Flynn's set up will be totally different to the Tangled plot unlike the other characters that will follow a similar plot set up.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Life's Not A Fairy Tale.**

* * *

It was Friday and Flynn hadn't seen Rapunzel since the crash meeting- literally. He was currently walking down the hall with Aladdin and Eric on either side of him, he liked to think of them as his posy you know? He tried explain that to the guys but they just fell on the floor laughing calling it a sissy idea and an immensely girly thing to say. Flynn being – As he thought- the mature one watched them roll on the dirty floor laughing.

"Flynn!" The boys heard someone holler from behind them. Flynn groaned and looked back to see Arora, head of the cheer team. Oh he so did not need this.

Clearing his throat he strut over to her while Eric and Aladdin leaned against the wall enjoying the view of passing girls. Arora was currently at her stall coaxing girls into joining the team.

"Hey babe." He said leaning on the table. Arora giggled slightly.

"Hey yourself," she said pushing his shoulder in a friendly matter. "I haven't seen you in a while where have you been?" she said her voice now just above a whisper. _That was the plan…_

"Babe, you know I'm not allowed to see you over the holidays." _Lie._

"I know it's just I missed you and keeping our relationship a secret is really killing me." She said hurt evident in her voice.

"I know, I know, I feel the same way baby." _Lie._

"You do?" she squeaked out.

"Ye," He said keeping his cool. _Lie._ "But you know if my dad finds out he'll force me to leave the football team." Ye… that wasn't entirely true you see Flynn's dad knew all about his countless encounters with girls. he didn't even know why he came up with that rule, it must have seemed cool not to have a girlfriend over the holidays, were you could hook up with the girls that had long hair, long legs and wore way to much makeup- basically the sluts.

"Ye unfortunately," She sighed casting a glance in the opposite direction, "Any way you better get going, your friends are waiting you." She sighed pointing over to the two fools waving sweetly at them. Oh God they could be such idiots. Flynn rolled his eyes mentally. He didn't want her to think he was rolling his eyes at her as much as he wanted to.

"Forget them, their just jealous they don't have a fit girlfriend like me." He said smirking as he saw a blush paint her already rosy cheeks. "How's about I make it up to you. Date Tuesday night?" _Oh Flynn no… can't you just leave it. _

"At the snuggly duckling?"

"Of course!" _No._ She giggled at his fake enthusiasm – not that she knew it was fake.

"I'd love to!" _Damn you._

"Stupendous, I'll pick you up at six." _Ahh…_ He said clapping his hands together. "Do you know if your parents will be home?" _Please Flynn shut up._ He asked suggestively.

"No their out on business till next Friday, we have the house to ourselves." She said giggling. Seriously the amount of giggling that came out of that girl's mouth.

"Cool, see you then babe." He said walking as fast as he could back to his friends. _Fuck! _

"Love you." He heard her say before he ran off to his friends, pretending to not have heard her. Those kind of things made him feel sick, he didn't love her, he didn't even know if he was capable of love and he liked it like that way. If he didn't have a relationship he wouldn't be tied down, he liked to be free and wild. He got to his friends and high fived them.

"So… how was the Missus?" Aladdin teased.

"Not my Missus, she's just a girl I fuck."

Eric sighed "She pop the 'L' word." He asked.

"Oh, she crossed that line a while ago." Flynn laughed.

"You know I kind of feel sorry for her." Aladdin muttered.

"You know, I'm actually starting to believe you're turning soft." Flynn joked.

"Ye… I guess that's what happens when you fall in love." Aladdin said looking of dreamily.

Eric fake gasped. "In love! How could you cheat on me? _On Flynn?_"

"Oh Aladdin my one true love!" Flynn said kneeling in front of him hand on his heart. "_How could you_?"

"Shut-up guys, you're making a scene." Aladdin hissed looking around to see girl's snapping photos and giggling to themselves. Then he saw one girl in particular. _Shit!_

"It's what we live for Ali, you should know that by now. Shouldn't he ladies?" Eric asked the crowed. There was a chorus of yes's and a couple of snide remarks from some ongoing boys, which they ignored of course.

"Well ladies I'm glad you enjoyed the show-" Flynn started but he was cut off.

"-But we'll be going now." Aladdin said quickly, picking Flynn up from the floor and grabbing Eric by his sleeve dragging them along.

Flynn didn't know what was going on so he just allowed himself to be pulled along by Aladdin along with Eric- speaking of Eric he probably knew what was going on- he casted a sideways glance at him nudging him in the ribs.

"What?" He hissed rubbing his side with his free hand. Flynn rolled his eyes what a drama queen.

"What's up with Aladdin?" He asked curiosity gleaming in his usual dull eyes.

"Don't know ask him yourself." He said shrugging.

"Fine, whatever." Suddenly Aladdin came to a stop causing Flynn and Eric to nearly topple over him. Flynn, realising that they were now at the lockers, yanked his arm out of Aladdin's death grip.

"So why'd you get so pissed when we did our little act Aladdin?" Flynn finally asked. He really wanted to hear the answer to that. Aladdin had never acted so hostile towards them while they pulled stunts like that, he usually played along giving the girls an occasional wink or two.

Aladdin looked at him irritation clearly painted across his face. "Because, Jasmine was there."

"So…" Flynn said pushing the subject. So what if jasmine was there it wasn't like him and Eric actually loved him, they were just kidding around.

"So… it was embarrassing. Yesterday at lunch we talked at the dinner table while you were busy lip locking with snow- which by the way is not a thing you should do at the table. Anyway we were talking about things we liked about people and somehow it turned into a what-kind-of-person-you-would-date thing. And I'm nothing like what she described!" He said starting to freak out.

"Oh, really what kind of things did she say?" Eric said opening his locker, a book fell out and onto his foot. He cursed under his breath.

"Oh you know, a gentleman, kind, sweet, loves animals preferably cats, likes cheesy movies, romantic and know all the lyrics to 'Dark Horse' by Katy Perry!"

"Ok and you think playing around with your mates is ungentlemanly?" Eric asked. Flynn didn't think so he just saw it as harmless playing around, just like him and the girls he went out with. Just a game.

"Yes!" Aladdin said.

"Ok, whatever you say." Eric said, then he looked over at Flynn seeing him deep in thought. "What you thinking about?"

Flynn looked him shocked. "Huh? Oh just what an idiot I am for asking Arora on a date, it will be a miracle if I can get her to shut up." Flynn said sighing.

"You know Flynn I think Aladdin was right; you shouldn't play that girl she very nice and deserves better." Eric said rummaging through his locker cursing every time something feel out, his locker had too much junk in it. One day he was gonna clear it out- just not today… or any day soon.

Flynn groaned in annoyance.

"Don't tell me you're turning soft too Eric." He really didn't need both his friends turning soft he'd rather have them absolutely heartless than all gooey and mushy- As horrible as that sounds, but Flynn wasn't good with his emotion and he thought he never would be able to control them after the accident...

"Hey! There's nothing wrong about 'Turning soft.'!" Aladdin said from his current position, with his head stuffed in his locker. Flynn looked back at him letting out a small chuckle at what he saw, forgetting about his previous dark thoughts.

"What are you doing in there?" Eric asked.

"Looking for my maths text book." Aladdin groaned out still searching but to no avail.

"Uhh, man… hate to burst your bubble but maths is tomorrow." Flynn said.

"Ye, ye I know but Jasmine said she would help me out, we're meeting at the cafe down the road after school."

"Ughh, Make sure to ask her out ye?"

"Uhh, maybe…" Aladdin said unsure, he really wasn't sure if Jasmine liked him, it felt more like she tolerated him.

"Come on man if she's teaching maths to an idiot like you there must be some sort of catch." There was always one.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot. Tell him Eric." Aladdin said. Eric pointedly ignored him recalling Aladdin's 'Butt' comment on Monday. "Oh my, gosh, you're still upset about the big but joke aren't you?"

"Hmm." Eric said stubbornly, pulling out a drink from his locker that Flynn instantly stole. "Wha-" but he knew better then to argue and left it cursing about a dry throat.

"And why does everything have to be about taking with you why can't someone just give without expecting something in return?" Aladdin asked Flynn raising an eyebrow.

"Because life's not a fairy tale." Flynn said looking off into the distance a solemn expression coming to his face.

"Oh whatever, aren't you going to get your books?" Eric asked cutting off Flynn's thoughts, he snapped out of his trance and looked at him confused.

"Oh, oh yes." He said quickly realisation filtering over his face.

"Idiot." Aladdin mumbled under his breath, Flynn shot him a dirty look.

Flynn turned the dial on his locker, then yanked the stiff the door open with a grunt. "Man they always give me the crap locker."

"That's coz' they know if they gave you a nice one you'd just ruin it." Eric said with a sigh.

"No I would n- Pftt" Flynn blew at a small piece of paper that hit his face half way through his sentence. The piece of paper fell off his face and onto the floor. As he went to pick it up Aladdin jumped in and snatched it off the floor.

"Dude!" Flynn groaned "Pass it over." No one ever took anything from the Flynn rider. No. he was always the one doing the steeling. Yes.

"Na-ah-ah. I wanna read this!" Aladdin said. "'Dear Flynn,'" Aladdin snorted but continued anyway. "'I thought about going out with you, a lot, and I finally thought why not, so I'll see you at the Snuggly Duckling on Wednesday at 6 like you said. Love Cinderella. Ella. P.s Don't tell any of my friends they'd kill me.'"

"Huh, I don't know any Ella's in our year or the year below for that matter of fact." Eric said thoughtfully.

"Ahh, you see that's the thing… she kind of a first year." He said pulling the 'D' out. It wasn't that bad but Aladdin and Eric still thought he would go for a more experienced girl. They didn't know Ella but from her note they could tell she was an innocent, young, naive girl.

"Flynn don't you think that's kind of young for you, I thought you were into girls your own age?" Aladdin asked.

"Ye I'm, but I thought I might try something different you know?" he would have gone for that… what was her name again… Rap- something. Oh. Rapunzel that's it, he would have gone for her but if his smoulder didn't work then he doubted she would fall for his other tricks. She seemed smart.

Or just really, really Naïve.

"Ye, ye." Eric mumbled he took out his phone to check the time. "We better get going the try outs are going to be in the music room soon." Despite the groups misbehaviour Mr Walter had allowed them to use the music room at lunch- because none of them had a garage.

"Oh that was today…?" Flynn asked, he had completely forgot. Stupid Rider.

"Yes dummy and if you wanna be late to your own band audition, be my guest but I'm going now."

"Ye I'm coming." Flynn mumbled under his breath, he really hoped the girls –boys- could sing. He really didn't appreciate getting his ear drums busted. He needed his ears to listen to the small mules he was going to get out of Arora on Tuesday or maybe even Snow… okay getting a bit side tracked. He looked up to see the guys half way down the hall.

"Hey wait for me!"

* * *

"Rapunzel pleaseeee!" Ariel said looking up at the brunet with puppy dog eyes. _Oh no not again… aghh keep it together. _Rapunzel looked back into her locker trying to ignore Ariel but she ended looking back at her. _But those eyes!_

"Fine!" She said. She had realised Ariel had started to use that look a lot more often now that she knew it worked. And oh boy did it work.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you."

Rapunzel giggled, "Ye, ye, but you're so coming to mine and Ella's cheerleading audition." Rapunzel said pointing at her.

"Ughh, I hate cheerleaders." Ariel moaned.

"Oh come on look at me I'm not all that bad." Ariel gave her a once over a sighed.

"Ye but you're not a cheerleader."

"Yet." Rapunzel added wagging a figure at her. _Yet…_ The word rang in her ears, she might actually have a chance at being a cheerleader! She was so excited she knew she was good at dancing she had been practicing with her friends Ariel, Bella and Ella, and they had said she was amazing!

Everything was going great and it would be the weekends soon. All her friends seemed happy but Ella looked as if she was hiding something from them but Rapunzel knew better to dig in. She was also going for her job interview today and her the cheerleading try outs were next Friday. Life couldn't be better.

"Anyway we should get going I don't want to be waiting in the line for ever." Ariel said desperately bouncing up and down in her spot. "Knowing the girls here there will be tonnes!" She said spreading her arms out.

Rapunzel laughed at her friend's excitement. "Ok, ok I'm coming." She said pulling her books outa for her next lesson she knew they were going to be there for ages and that she wouldn't have time to go to her locker later. "Come on lets go."

"Finally!" Ariel exclaimed.

They started walking down the hall to the music room when an idea popped into Rapunzel's head. "Ariel why don't you like Cheerleaders?" She asked. Ariel looked at her eerily she didn't really like talking about it but Rapunzel was her best friend and she knew she could trust her.

Ariel audibly gulped. "Uh, well you see I had this friend; Tinkerbell, and in secondary school and she got into cheerleading and stuff and joined the schools cheer team…" Ariel sighed, it was hard talking about her old friend. "She changed. A lot. She was vain and self-centred and she used to leave me alone at lunch to be with her supposed mate's and..." Her voice cracked "I just don't want that to happen to you." She let a tear slip out and down her cheek but quickly wiped it away hoping Rapunzel hadn't see it.

Rapunzel promptly stopped seeing her friend's distress and wrapped her arms around the now sobbing girl. Rapunzel was still getting used to dealing with other people's emotions and her own. With Gothel she felt like an object not a person, living but not alive, like a void of empty space.

"Shhh…" She hushed comfortingly. "I promise I won't ever leave you. And when I make a promise, I never, ever, break that promise." She said. Ariel looked up at her unsure. Rapunzel had never seen her friend so vulnerable, she was always happy and outgoing. Rapunzel gave her a reassuring smile. "_Ever._"

"Thank you so much Rapunzel." She cried out wiping the rest of her tears away. "I really needed that." she pulled out of the hug.

Rapunzel looked at her friend then involuntarily gave of a laugh. Ariel looked at the brunette as if she were mad.

"What?" Ariel asked nervously. What was so funny? Was it her cloths? No Rapunzel had seen them already… "Oh no there's something on my face isn't there?" She said franticly. If something was wrong with her face Eric wouldn't even spare her a second glance.

Rapunzel so engrossed with her laughter didn't answer but simply passed her a hand mirror she had in her pocket. Ariel snatched the mirror out of her hand and looked into it.

"Oh, my, gosh!" she said trying to rub the excess mascara of her face but to no avail. "Where's the closest bathroom?" Rapunzel pointed down the hall after she had composed herself. Ariel went off in the direction Rapunzel had pointed to.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Rapunzel shouted after her.

"Hurry up then!" She shouted back, running through the bathroom door.

Once Rapunzel got there Ariel was hunched over the sink, all traces of her previous tears gone. She was reapplying her mascara, groaning every time she messed up. She was rushing so she could get to her auditions quickly, knowing Flynn, Eric and Aladdin their band audition would have so many people lining up for the try-outs the line would be the whole length of the hall way.

"What are you doing?" Rapunzel asked, she hadn't understood why her friend had cried out black tears, was that natural? She didn't cry black tears so why would Ariel. If Rapunzel hadn't found it so funny she would have been terrified.

"Putting my stupid mascara on." She groaned out slamming her fist down in anger. Her body was still weak from her cry and her hand wouldn't stop shaking.

"What's Mascara?" She asked again even more curious. Did this mascara have something to do with Ariel's black tears? She looked over at Ariel to see her holding a black brush about the length of her eye.

"You don't know what mascara is?" Ariel asked looking up shocked that the brunet didn't know what mascara was. Rapunzel nodded her head and squinted her eyes trying to get a better look at the brush. "Oh, well you see this brush thingy." She picked held up the brush. Rapunzel nodded again. "Ye well you put it on your eye lashes to make them look bigger."

Oh this was so confusing! So you put the brush thingy on your eye lashes to make them big. "Oh, oh, oh I wanna try." Rapunzel said beaming up at the red head.

"Umm… sure I guess. But hurry." Ariel said.

"Ok!" She practically squealed, snatching the brush out of her hand. Ariel anxiously looked at the time on her phone, they really needed to go. Rapunzel being an exceptional artist was done quickly. She looked deep into her own eyes through the large mirror. Wow her eyes looked even bigger than before! "How does it look?" Rapunzel asked.

Ariel looked up from her phone and gaped at her. Her eyes were wide with excitement and the mascara made them look even bigger. Not in a bad way.

"Today after school, on your way to the pub interview we are so buying you mascara." Ariel stated seriously but kindly. She looked beautiful, if she wore mascara more often she would have all the boy's lying up behind her.

"Really!"

"Of course! But can we go to the auditions now?"

"Ok, let's go!" Rapunzel said grabbing her sleeved arm pulling her along to the music room. "Uhh… where's the music room?"

Ariel groaned, today was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Eric don't look now but I think Vanesa's auditioning next." Flynn said cringing over the name.

"You mean Vanesa Ursula?" Eric asked anxiously. He knew Vanesa could sing -Oh boy, could she sing- But the thing was Vanesa was this manipulative Goth girl no one liked, they all called her a witch because of her dark habits. Don't get me wrong she was beautiful and all… just not very pleasant. But the biggest problem about her was she was his ex-girlfriend.

"Yep!" Aladdin laughed from his seat. He felt like he was an x-factor judge. "It was nice knowing ya."

"Oh come on it's not that bad." Flynn said trying to reason with him.

"Not that bad remember what she did to me when I broke up with her?" Eric shiver at the thought. He had walked into his class ready for his maths exam. But when he looked around he didn't recognise anyone and everyone was speaking some unknown language.

And then the two days later his body felt like lead. He couldn't even pick up his leg properly.

"Oh come on Eric we both know that you accidently walked onto a Greek class when you lost your contacts." Flynn said, Aladdin snorted.

"Ok… Well what about my body feeling like lead!"

"You ran an 8 miles for charity the day before," Aladdin said.

Eric looked dumbstruck he didn't remember running 8 mile's_ ever_. "I have never ran 8 miles in my life." He said seriously.

Aladdin and Flynn both looked at each other sheepishly. "You tell him." Aladdin said to Flynn.

"What! It was you're idea you tell him!"

"No you!" Aladdin shouted back.

"Tell me what!" Eric interrupted.

"Flynn drugged you." The said in unison except Flynn said Aladdin had don't it.

"You did what!"

"Well ye I- I mean we… needed the money and I was sure as hell not gonna run and neither was Aladdin so we drugged you _a little_ to make you run."

"Oh, my, gosh I can't believe you guys!"

"Excuse me, if your quite finished boy's." Came a sharp voice from the front of the room. Evil yet harmonic.

"It's Vanesa isn't it?" Eric asked keeping his head to the side refusing to look at her. Both of his friends were already looking over at her.

"Yep." Aladdin whispered to him.

"Shit!" Eric hissed under.

"Vanesa my friend! What a surprise!" Flynn announced standing up clapping his hands together smiling slightly. Vanesa however looked unimpressed.

"Cut the crap Flynn." She hissed.

Flynn growled at her, no one ever told him 'to cut the crap' "Now look here-"

"Why don't you just sing for us?" Aladdin said quickly stopping Flynn from making the worst decision; cussing a witch.

"Hmm, whatever." She looked over at Eric and waved at him. "Hey Eric." She said sweetly.

Eric slowly rotated his head to look at her giving her a weary smile. "Hey Vanesa." He said lifting up his hand. She smiled again, maybe just a bit too sweetly making Flynn shudder. He had never liked her, she was probably the only girl in the school he wouldn't sleep with, and that was saying something.

She sucked in a deep breath and started belting out the lyrics of the final count down. Really, _really_ loud. Flynn had to cover his ears. On the other hand Eric and Aladdin seemed unfazed. Oh no she was going to pop Flynn's ear drums. Shit! He need to get out- and fast.

Flynn stood up abruptly and rushed out face red, bumping into some one. "Fuck! What's your!-"Flynn looked up to see the same girl he had bumped into on Monday. What was her name again he was thinking about it before. The smart or naïve one. Rapunzel! That's it.

"Oh it's you again." It wasn't a hurtful tome more like a surprised one.

"Ye it's me." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "So… are you here to audition?" He asked.

"What? Oh, no I'm just here for a friend!" She said quickly.

"Ok cool." He looked into her eyes noticing how big they looked. They were beautiful… _what!_ "Your eyes seem bigger than before." He said. They were weren't they? Or was his mind just playing tricks on him?

"I know! Ariel let me use her mascara! I've never used it before." What? She'd never worn mascara before. If she didn't wear mascara then she probably didn't wear make-up at all.

"You mean you weren't wearing make-up when we first meet!" He asked shocked. He skin was flawless.

"Umm… no why?" She asked curiously, tilting her head to the side, causing a strand of brown hair to fall over her eye. She was so cute!

"Uh no reason just you have really nice skin."

"Thanks I guess." She looked down a blush painting her cheeks. They stood there a while before Flynn broke the silence.

"Umm… well I have to-"

"Ye me too-"

"See you another time." He said backing away.

"Ye!" She said smiling brightly tucking the stray piece of hair behind her ear.

He walked back to the music room trying his best not to look back. Once he got to his destination Aladdin pounced on him.

"Dude! Where were you?" he said "This red hair chick just blew the roof off! What was her name again Eric?"

"Ariel… Now where have I heard that name before?" Eric asked himself.

"Don't know. Maybe she's a chick you've slept with." Flynn said shrugging.

"No, no I think she' someone in my past, plus she's a first year." He said shaking his head.

"Oh well I'm sure it will come to you sooner or later." Aladdin said. "You'll have a lot of time to think about it."

"Hu, why?" Eric asked slightly perplexed.

Aladdin sighed "Well she's in!"

"In?" Flynn asked.

"Well ye she was the best singer so I picked her, I'm not even sure Eric was listening and you weren't here- so I picked."

"Ok, I'll trust you good judgement, now the bells about to go so it's time for us to go." Flynn said

* * *

**Authors Note: READ please!**

**Sorry for the two week wait I think I'll do an update every 1 week to 2 weeks but no earlier or later! The next chapter will be mostly about the Snuggly Duckling. I was thinking about putting Anna and Elsa as Rapunzel's co-workers what do you think? And maybe even Tiana don't know that's up to you! The pup thugs will still be there and I'm making Hook hand the boss and big nose the Co-boss thingy. Review your opinion! Thank you for all the follows as well. **


	4. Chapter 4: A Job Interview and Hans

**The Academy.**

…**Can't stop listening to _Nasty_ By _Pixie Lott_! **

**Here you go!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: A Job Interview and Hans.**

* * *

Rapunzel was ecstatic, jumping on the balls of her feet giggling silently to herself about nothing in particular. She was absolutely frantic about her job interview, she had never had a job before and working behind the bar sounded so exciting and cool.

Ariel was looking from side to side to see if anyone was staring at the over excited girl. "Rapunzel calm down," She half-whispered, half-laughed trying to calm the brunette down. "People are starting to stare!"

Rapunzel was brought back to earth by Ariel's desperate voice. She looked around the bus noticing that people were in fact staring. "Oppp's." She giggled nervously. "It's just that I'm so excited!" She said accentuating the word 'Excited' an octave to high.

"Ye I can see." Ariel laughed. Ariel herself was worried about Rapunzel, maybe a job at a bar wasn't the most ideal job for her but Rapunzel had seemed kind or desperate to get a job. Plus the job did pay handsomely.

"I've never had a job before." Rapunzel said leaning against one of the yellow bars in the bus sighing. "I bet it will be wonderful."

"I'm sure it will be, you know Tiana from food Tec?" Rapunzel nodded. "Well she works there with some other girls from our school; apparently sisters." Ariel shrugged, she hadn't met them before they usually stayed to themselves at school. She did however know one of them had a boyfriend called Hans.

Hans was the bad boy of the school along with some other boy's- Not the Flynn Rider kind of bad boy but the bad, bad, bad more like man bad boy type. He was known for his cigarette breathe and crooked grin, apparently he sold drugs at the nearby school ally way. Obviously not many people knew about that including Anna but Ariel having a knack for knowing everything and everyone, knew all about it.

"Wow really? I'll probably make some knew friend's!" Rapunzel squeaked out loud, causing her to get more dirty looks and she looked down bashfully.

"Come on this is out stop." Ariel said tugging on Rapunzel's Light pink jumper. She had to say pink really suited her- and so did mascara, reminding Ariel that they had to pick some up at the drug store. Once they were out of the bus Ariel reminded Rapunzel about it. "Oh, and there's a drug store right next to the pub where we can get you mascara."

"Really? Cool, I bumped into Flynn again and he said my eyes looked 'Big'. Is that a compliment or an insult?" Rapunzel asked her as they walked down the street. She still hadn't figured that out yet, Flynn didn't have a scowl on his face like the people on the bus had, so she had taken that as a good sign- Not that she cared either way.

Ariel thought for a moment "Did he look surprised or was he like 'Wow back up!'?" She asked.

'Wow back up'? Rapunzel didn't think that was his expression, he was more startled- but in a good way. "Umm, I think he looked surprised."

"Well I'd say it was a compliment, not that I would know." Ariel said shrugging. She thought Flynn and Rapunzel would make the cutest couple ever; but of course that wasn't up to her. Rapunzel wasn't even remotely interested in boys all together and Flynn was a player who never settled for anyone.

They continued to walk down the street in a comfortable silence. Ariel thinking about her auditions at lunch; she truly hoped she had got the part but she would find out on Monday, and to tell the truth she couldn't wait.

On the other hand Rapunzel was thinking about what she would do for her art project she had, had some ideas. She loved drawing and painting so thought she could do a portrait of herself or one of her friend's or maybe all of them together!

"Rapunzel!" Ariel said snapping her fingers in front of the girls face.

"Huh?"

"Come on the drug store's here." She said pointing at a blue shop in front of them.

They walked into the store and started to browse the various mascaras on sale. After what seemed to be an hour in witch was only ten minutes Rapunzel had finally found the mascara she wanted. While in the shop she got side tracked and was curious about the products on sale.

"Oh! Can I have this one?!"

"This is so colourful!"

"I want this one!"

"I'm going to DIE!"

And to each and every one Ariel answered no. it seemed a bit harsh but if they didn't get what they needed right now and leave, they would never make it to the pub on time- and that was never a good thing.

Once they paid for the mascara they left on their way to the bar.

"I can't believe you've never heard of makeup before! "Ariel exclaimed as they neared their destination.

"Ha, ye I never knew something so bright and wonderful even existed!" Rapunzel replied. Looking at all the bright colours of powders and lipsticks was amazing she had never been familiar with makeup, Gothel used to wear it but she always used dark colures which suited her personality perfectly.

"Where have you been all your life under a rock?" She laughed. Rapunzel's cheeks flared bright red and she gave of an uneasy laugh that sounded more like a choke.

"Ye something like that." She tried to laugh to cover up her lie- and she thanked God that Ariel was far too into her joke to hear the tremble in her voice.

"Ha anyway were here." Rapunzel looked up from the ground to see a small pub. She read the sign that read 'The Snuggly Duckling'.

"Awww, it looks so cute." She said as she was led to the front door by Ariel. When she entered a gasp of horror left her lips. There were thugs and ruffian's lining the pubs counters and tables. "Ok, I take that back! Are you sure this is the place?" She said nervously.

"Sure it is, don't worry about these guys their all softies on the inside." Ariel soothed.

"Uh-Hu." Rapunzel she said sheepishly. She then walked in timidly looking from side to side as if one were to strike her she would see it coming and block the attack. She walked up the counter with Ariel and hit the small golden bell.

_Ting. _

Rapunzel laughed at the sound and rang it a couple more times.

_Ting. Ting. Ting_

Soon a girl with ginger hair much like Mrs Motta's came to the counter only this girl had a stipe of white hair. Rapunzel promptly pulled her hand back to her side's as to not get caught.

"Hi how can I help you?!" She said cheerfully and Ariel couldn't help but feel a little bit of Deja-vu.

"Hi, I'm here for the job interview." Said the brunette just as cheerful. _Yep defiantly feel the Deja-vu. _Ariel thought.

"Oh! You must be Rapunzel!" She squealed bouncing ever so slightly on her feet. "I'm Anna." They smiled at each other.

"Yep that's me." Rapunzel laughed. Ariel sensing that they would probably want to get on with the interview taped Rapunzel's shoulder making her turn around.

"Oh, are you going now?" She asked smile faltering slightly. This made Ariel feel kind of bad and hesitated to answer.

"Yes, Sorry but my dad said I had to be back before half four and its four now so…" She trailed off.

"Oh ok I'll see you tomorrow." Rapunzel said waving her off as she made her way to the door.

"Ye see you tomorrow!" Ariel shouted back, once she had left Rapunzel turned around to see that Anna was no longer there but with some red haired guy with side burns getting a bit to comfrey with her.

"Hans not here!" She heard Anna whisper. Hans had grabbed her ass and was now palming it. "Hans stop!"

Rapunzel looked around to see if anyone was looking but everyone was either too drunk to care or too into their conversations to notice, so she decided to step in.

"Hey!" She shouted. "What do you think you're doing?!" She surprised herself with the anger in her voice but she decided she liked it.

Both Hans and Anna's head's snapped up to her, Rapunzel shrank a bit at the glare she was getting from the red head; it was the kind Gothel had used to scold her. Never the less she kept her hold on the situation.

"I asked you a question!" Anna held an expression of shock she barely knew this girl and she was standing up for her. Hans let go of Anna and walked over to Rapunzel.

"Who do you think you are?" He growled. Rapunzel caught a whiff of his breath and scowled at the smell of smoke. That however did not waver Rapunzel's newly found courage.

"I'm Rapunzel King." She said firmly. Hans raised his hand to strike the incompetent girl. Rapunzel clenched her eyes shut reading herself for the blow, but it never came. She opened her clenched eyes to see a dark hand clutching the boy's wrist.

"Enough Hans we both know it wouldn't do well to strike a girl with your reputation." A voice said that Rapunzel remembered to be Tiana's. Hans growled ripping his hand out of Tiana's vice like grip.

"This is none of your concern Tiana."

"Oh no?" She questioned. "I think it is, I'm in charge of the employee's here and it seems you're threatening one."

"This work's here." He said pointing to Rapunzel. Tiana had, had just about enough of his stinking attitude.

"Yes! She does!" She fumed. _What?_ Rapunzel thought.

"Oh sorry then _misses_." He said sarcastically to Rapunzel, She just glared.

"You'd better be." She said. Hans looked at her again and started to make a move that Tiana promptly stopped.

"Leave now and don't come back." Tiana ordered rolling her eyes and kissing her teeth. Hans rolled his eyes and turned away.

"With pleasure." He then looked at Anna. "Don't call me I'll call you." He said roughly, she nodded quickly and looked away. Hans grunted and left slamming the door behind him.

A white haired girl rushed over to Anna hugging her tight whispering soft nothing's into her ear. _Oh, so that must be her sister._ Rapunzel thought. Rapunzel turned to Tiana who had slumped up against the counter.

"Thanks for that." Rapunzel said gratefully taking a seat on a bar stool.

Tiana looked up and smiled. "No problem." She said then she realised who she was talking to and piped up. "Hey you're Rapunzel aint ya?"

"Yep that's me." She laughed.

"Oh I love you cooking." Rapunzel cocked her head to the side in confusion. Tiana realising what she had just said blushed. "I mean- What I meant to say-" She sighed she wasn't getting anywhere with this. "You're food just smelt so nice and it was just sitting there and oh I don't know I guess I had a _bit_."

Rapunzel smiled and laughed at the girl. "Oh I try." She said shyly "And about you eating my food that's totally fine, actually I had a bit of yours too." She added laughing.

"Oh, I hope it was good."

"Most defiantly in was total bliss." She looked relived "I'm just glad you're not angry at me." She sighed.

"Of course not." Tiana said reassuringly. The two laughed for a while until Tiana started to talk.

"So I haven't asked why you are here- not to be rude." She added.

"Oh right I was talking to Anna about the interview." Rapunzel said a small blush painting her cheeks.

"Oh my now I remember," She said tapping her chin with her finger. "Well if you're brave enough to stand up to Hans, then you've got the job, plus you're a great cook."

Rapunzel looked up startled by what the girl had just said "Really!" She squealed. Tiana giggled at the girl's enthusiasm.

"Yep." She replied with a sideways nod.

Rapunzel leaped up and devoured the girl in a bear hug cutting of her air supply. "Rapunzel…" She tried "Rapunzel… Cant… Breath!"

Rapunzel looked at the girl who was struggling to breathe and abruptly jumped off. "Sorry!" She apologized. "I guess I don't know my own strength." She said bashfully looking to the ground shuffling her feet.

"It's okay just warn a girl next time." Tiana laughed brushing herself off.

"Ok." Rapunzel smiled whenever she had done something like that to Gothel she would scold her and send her to her room…

"So when do a start?" She asked with a bright smile.

* * *

Flynn was making his way over to the Snuggly Duckling, Ariel had been chosen and he was relived they finally had a singer for their band. Flynn was walking- yes walking, he knew if he brought his truck he would have to give Snow a ride home and it was a waste of petrol plus he didn't really want to show her his bed room and had rather go to hers if it ever got that far.

Once Flynn reached the bar he found a two seated table at the back, that way if any of his other girlfriends came they wouldn't see him with another girl. He glanced at his stolen watch; it was five forty-five and Snow would be here in fifteen minutes.

He always came to dates early that way he could make his date feel guilty for making him wait so long even if they were on time. That way he could coax them to coming to bed with him easy. Work's 99.9% of the time.

So he sat back and relaxed.

* * *

Rapunzel was working in the kitchen frying orders and putting together burgers, it wasn't really her expertise but she was having fun.

"Hey Rapunzel let me take over you seem a bit… tired." It was Elsa she didn't really know about her and whenever she tried to start a conversation with her Elsa would always work around the questions fired at her.

"Uh, ok." To tell the truth she was feeling a bit tired and hot. "Thanks'." She pulled her apron over her head and passed it over to the platinum blond girl. Whipping the sweet of her fore head she walked out to be greeted by Anna.

"Hey Punzi', can I call you that?" She asked quickly. Rapunzel laughed at her nervousness.

"Sure Ariel calls me that to!" She exclaimed clapping her hands together.

Anna sighed. "Any way I haven't really thanked you for what you did with Hans." She whisper looking to the floor. She then looked up and smiled. "It gave me the courage to break it up with him."

"It's no problem really. I didn't like the way he was treating you." Rapunzel said angrily remembering the events of Friday.

"Ye me too." She said smile faltering.

"Ey Rapunzel come and take table twelve's order!" She heard Tiana holler at her from kitchen window.

"Sure thing!" She shouted back, she looked over to Anna. "Talk to you later." Then she ran off to take table twelve's order.

As she approached the table she saw Flynn sitting there. She was about to run over and greet him but as she walked closer she noticed he was having a conversation with a girl with black hair. _Probably on a date. _She thought.

She arrived at the table and pulled out her pad of paper and black pen.

"You know, that top looks so sexy on you." She heard Flynn say seductively as he shuffled closer to the girl who promptly giggled. Rapunzel blushed and took a step back letting them finish the moment.

"I bet it looks even sexier off." She saw Flynn lean in closer and whisper in her ear while fiddling with the zip that whent up the middle of the top. _Okay I think that's enough_. Rapunzel thought as she cleared her throat.

"Hi! Are you ready for me to take your order?" She asked politely.

Without even looking up he gave his order to her. "I'll have a veggie burger and the lady will have…" He pondered for a second "A salad." He said finally.

"Are you a vegetarian?" the back haired girl asked shocked.

Flynn shrugged, "Ye I just hate that they torture animals for food." He said sadly. Rapunzel smiled she hadn't known he was a vegetarian it was kinda cute.

"Me too, I hate it that they use animal to make products to, I guess you could say I'm a vegan." She said watching him lovingly.

"I know!" he exclaimed.

Rapunzel cleared her throat again "Drink's" she asked. That was the whole reason she was still here.

Still not looking up he answered 'Peach ice tea.' Rapunzel caught the gleam in his companion's eyes and wasn't gonna stick around for any lovey dove-y stuff.

Don't get her wrong she loved the whole idea of romance and love and wanted to give them some privacy. She had been watching movie's about romance and had a pretty clear picture on what it was and that they would rather have some alone time.

She stalked back over to the counter were Hookhand the bar owner was. "Hey hooky I'm gonna go home now ok!" she said in her normal cheerfulness.

"Sure just be careful girly." He warned waving his hook at her. "And I want you back here at 4 tomorrow."

Rapunzel smiled, "Sure thing." She replied.

* * *

As Rapunzel neared her house she saw someone knocking on the door. They had a strong well-built figure giving of the impression that it was in fact a man. She walked closer, now closer she could see that the boy was blond.

"Umm, excuse me how can I help you?" She asked, the boy jumped up obviously not expecting her to be there.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously "Uh, I was wondering if this is where the Kings live." He said glancing at the piece of paper in his hand then back at the door.

"Oh, yes they do live here I'm their daughter." She said smiling at the boy.

"Ah! See you must be the famous Rapunzel Uncle and Aunty have told me much about you!" He replied smiling back out starching a hand for her to shake of which she gladly accepted.

"Wait did you say Unc-" She started but was cut off by the door opening to reveal her mother.

"Oh! Krissy your early we were expecting you tomorrow." She exclaimed hurrying them inside of the house.

"Hey Aunty, Father Business was rushed to tomorrow so I had to take the 6 o'clock train here." He said sheepishly. "Sorry for the late notice."

"Oh that's no problem at all," She then looked over at her daughter. "Ah, and I see you've meet Rapunzel?"

"Yes outside actually."

"Rapunzel wait in the living room I forgot to tell you your cousin was coming to stay here." She said quickly ushering her into the living room.

Rapunzel took her bag of and put in next to the arm chair that she promptly sat on. She couldn't help think about that boy; her cousin, she hadn't even know she had family a few months before and now she had her parents and a cousin.

Soon after her mother came back with the boy at her elbow. "Now darling," She started as she took a seat on the sofa with the boy. "This is your cousin Kristoff and he will be staying with us until the end of this year."

"Oh this is great," she said then looked over at Kristoff. "Are you a first year like me?" She asked cocking her head to the side. Kristoff laughed at the unintended compliment.

"I'm flattered but no, I'm a third year." He laughed.

Her mother interrupted their conversation by saying that dinner would be severed soon and it would do best if Rapunzel showed Kristoff around and show him the guest room where he would stay for the duration of his stay.

Rapunzel couldn't help but think of how cute Kristoff was –not in an incest way! - And how good he would look with a certain ginger maybe they would go well together, they were quite different, personality wise but everyone says opposites attract right? Plus she could do with smoothing to do apart from school work.

So at dinner Rapunzel asked the question that would decide whether on not they would go well together or not.

"So Kristoff?" Rapunzel asked at the table. Kristoff looked up from his soup and smiled.

"Yes?"

Rapunzel propped her head in her palms elbows on the table. "What kind of girl's are you into?" She asked innocently wide eyed.

He gave off a low laugh. "Well…"

* * *

**Sorry this was a week late…**

**Go read Naomi's stories Naomi Brown on QuoteV its a Louis Tomlinson love story... Don't ask shes obsessed with one direction. Here is the blurb...**

**Louis hates Charlie. For no apparent reason. Charlie hates Louis. She is bullied by him. They fall in love -eventually- but does the bulling stop? you tell me...**


End file.
